mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rex Taylor
Rex Taylor is a Canadian operative in Erikson-Siegel Incorporated. He is also a good friend of Heinrich Steiner. Rex is currently engaged to Jinjing Chang, a former sex slave he saved during the Chinese campaign of WWIII. Early life Erikson-Siegel Incorporated ISIS Raids World War III Chinese campaign When World War III broke out, Japan invaded much of Asia, including the Koreas and China. As democratic China was allied with the United States, the U.S. attempted to help China during the crisis. The United States employed the help of ESI and it proved helpful in the Chinese and Korean campaigns. ESI battled the Japanese and collaborator Chinese forces with loyalist Chinese and American forces, and Taylor was one of the ESI soldiers who took part in the campaign. They had liberated China on October 12, 2020. But, there were still pockets of Japanese forces in rural China and the mountains. He and his squad were tasked with elite missions to raid Japanese camps and capture and/or kill Japanese commanders in the camps. They helped in the final strike on the largest and final Japanese stronghold in the Amne Machin mountain in late November. In agreement with the Chinese government ESI also took part in the attempted takedown of the Chinese Triads in the capital. He was a part of a 10-man squad (which included several of his comrades from the Chinese theater) that focused on the drug, gambling and prostitution rackets of the Triads. Over a five-month period, from December to May, 2021, they had taken down the most important operations of the Triads in Hong Kong, Beijing, Sanya and Nanjing. They eventually assassinated and took part in assassinations of Triad bosses in those cities. (Edit if you want) Hong Kong was probably the toughest assignment for ESI and the local police force when it came to taking down the Triad there. Loyalty was brutally instilled in their ranks and very few snitches arose, so it was harder to gather information about their bosses. They caught a huge break when they caught wind of an enormous shipment of opium heading into the city from Manila. The drugs were being smuggled via cargo ship by the Manila organized crime syndicate. Taylor, his squad, another ESI squad and two Delta Force squads boarded the ship, killing several mobsters and capturing the captain and the guard's leader. (Edit if you like) They continued to deal serious damage to the Hong Kong Triad along with several other ESI squads and the Chinese police force. His unit then worked on the Hong Kong Triad's final prostitution ring, being the second-to-last surviving racket. His squad, another ESI squad and the Chinese SPU (Special Police Unit or SWAT) raided the last brothel where it was the most guarded and had the Triad's remaining two lieutenants there. They were able to kill off most of the Triad mobsters and capture one of the lieutenants, though Rex's gun jammed and he had to rely on his throwing knives. There, Taylor stumbled upon a sex slave named Jinjing Chang being raped by lieutenant Yao Hashima. Sneaking up from behind, Rex held a knife to his throat and, after forcing him away from Jinjing, Rex castrated him and then stabbed him in the eye. After cutting her bonds, Rex carried her into a waiting van. While at the hospital, the two developed romantic feelings for each other and 6 months later, Rex and Jinjing became a couple. The Triad's boss, underboss and their remaining men were making a last stand at their final holdout... (Add a way to do a battle or whatever if you want to) Second Battle of Berlin Main article: Second Battle of Berlin After the Chinese campaign, he was sent to the Russian Front to help the German and Russian ESI forces and the Russian Army in Germany. After bashing through the lines at Seelow Heights, they arrived at Pankow, Berlin, Germany. Taylor then met up with ESI commanders Reinhard Marx and Heinrich Steiner and operatives John Doe, Sebastian Adams and Anton Skovsky at the front lines. Taylor and Skovsky fought at the machine gun nests outside the Reichstag with what was left of Reinhard's Fifth Regiment; while Doe and Adams fought with Steiner's Honor Guard toward the AA guns at the Reichstag. The two groups met with American forces at the entrance of the Reichstag. They then stormed the building, eliminating the SS Honor Guard and taking SS prisoners along the way. They eventually made it to the roof of the Reichstag and there, Taylor took the flag to hang where the Nazi flag stood but was shot by two SS soldier before one soldier was brutally killed by Skovsky and thrown off the ledge and the other was stabbed in the back by Sebastian with his Bowie knife. Skovsky then helped Taylor walk to the flag and cut the Nazi flag down and Taylor put the American flag next to where it used to stand; symbolizing Nazi Germany's defeat. Aftermath of WWIII After World War III, Taylor continued to serve with ESI as an occupational force in Germany and China. He later married Chang in the countryside of China with Anton as the best man. They're currently expecting their first child. He also started training ESI recruits in 2025. ? War (maybe there should be another war that ESI takes place in and Rex is a part of it)Category:World War III Category:Ellison-Siegel Incorporated Category:Operative